The Bond
by Rei Magami
Summary: DM!HP. Harry has something to say about the bond and Draco's none to happy about it.


**Title: **The Bond

**Author: **Rei Magami

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry, Harry/Suprise

**Warnings: **Not beta-ed, Slash, Language, Lime, Semi-Coercion, Mild Exhibitionism

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter, if I did there would be many changes.

**Summary:** DM!HP. Harry has something to say about the bond and Draco's none to happy about it.

**Author Note: **This is just a teaser for feedback. Review and tell me if I should write a full story with it or give up. Help me out!

* * *

**_  
The Bond - Teaser_**

**

* * *

**

"You may not have a choice, but I do. This isn't your decision and you know it," Harry snarled.

Malfoy glared at him, "You _know _full well that it is not a matter of choice, Potter."

Shifting his weight, Harry grunted, "Bugger off and leave me the bloody hell alone. I don't want you here."

Draco's face softened considerably, "How can you say that?" He took one-step towards him; longing for nothing more than to wrap Harry in his arms, making him realize how much he really did he need him. Harry anticipated and this successfully veered away by stepping back two more feet. "Being bonded to me cannot possibly be that horrible can it, Harry," he asked as he tried to reach out for Harry once more.

"Stop it; we've hated one another since we first met. It's not that simple," Harry sighed, feeling virtually sorry for Malfoy who was now standing in front of him looking so pitiful refusing to meet Harry's eyes. Harry failed to say anything about Malfoy saying his first name, figuring that he would take the hint.

"I've never hated you, Harry," Draco murmured softly, glancing up at him. The corners of his mouth curling upwards as Harry gaped at him in disbelief. He struggled to keep his Malfoy personality in tacked and remain emotionless, his insides eating him alive in torment, so close to his mate, yet not being able to touch him.

"Well I don't believe you; that's not the Malfoy I know. We were insulting and hexing each other not even two weeks ago. It is just your Veela inheritance talking, so go back to the Slytherin dungeons and sleep it off. You will forget all about me in a few days. Merlin knows you have enough people actually i willing /i to shag you for the rest of your life."

Draco was at his wits end, he did not know what else to say to convince Potter that he cared for him. "Harry, for the love of Morganna, talk sense. You know that Professor Doge explained all this to us; this is not something you can just sleep off. Bollocks, I can't even control the way I feel when I'm near you. Your scent intoxicates me. Hell, being in this room with now is driving me near bloody insane. It makes me want to-"

Harry shuddered, "Don't. I don't want to hear it and stop saying my name like that; only friends can call me Harry."

"Why are you being so stubborn? I'll admit it took me a while to accept it too, but you should be over it by now."

"Why the hell should I? I have a girlfriend," Harry stated bluntly.

"What? Since when!" Malfoy was furious; Potter understood that he was Draco's intended, yet he still was going out of his way to make ever step to getting Harry seemingly more and more difficult. "Honestly Malfoy, I knew you were daft, but really, this is ridiculous."

Draco scowled, "Shut it. You have never been in a relationship before. How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"I most certainly have! I don't let everyone know my personal life-" Harry began, only to be rudely cut off by Draco's snide comment. "What personal life? You are the wizarding world's Golden-boy Saviour. Nothing you do is ever personal."

"I don't need to be reminded of who I am," Harry warned, dangerously close to hitting him. Malfoy only brushed off it and said, "Right, of course you have. Prove it - who then?"

"I was with Cho Chang in fifth year." Draco folded his arms across his chest in disdain and scoffed at Harry's reply, "A pathetic first snog hardly qualifies as a relationship in the real world, Potter."

"Sod off, Malfoy. I'll have you know Cho and I dated secretly for over a year," Harry said defensively. A nasty smile then spread across Draco's face and he bit back, "If that's the case then why were there rumours that Michael Corner was shagging Cho in fifth year, Potty?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's insistence on playing this absurdly childish game; he really did have better things to do with his time, "Because they were probably true. Those rumours started after she and I broke up you great prat." Malfoy peered at him and sniffed haughtily, "Whatever you want to believe, Potter."

Harry's patience was wearing thin with the boy standing in front of him, who was now mysteriously getting closer to him with every waking minute, "I really don't have time for this stupid argument. I'm leaving." As he turned to leave the abandoned classroom, Malfoy's voice rang out, "Alright say I believe you, who was the other one?"

Harry stopped and turned around looking at him. Draco was leaning against the teachers' desk. Inhaling deeply, Harry spoke, "What do you mean, other who, Malfoy?"

"This other girl you've apparently been dating, you brainless twat."

Harry sent a half-hearted glare, "You know calling me names won't get you any closer to even talking to me. Let alone attempt to form a relationship with me," shuddered, but before adding, "Not that I ever will."

"Fine, I'm sorry," Malfoy muttered in a low voice. Harry was stunned, in all of his years of ever knowing Malfoy he had never known the boy to apologize to anyone, even Professors. Harry swore that he must have been hearing things and walked forward, stopping a few desks away, "What did you say?"

"I said- I. Draco. Malfoy. Apologize," Draco said through gritted teeth, wanting the floor to swallow him whole right now. Then he saw something that clearly astonished him to no end, Harry gave him a small smile, with no traces of malice or hatred in it, Draco's heart leap at the sight and grinned in turn, Harry was even more tempting when he smiled.

"Ginny Weasely was the other girl," Harry replied. Draco's face and hopes shattered instantly, returning to his cold mask once more, he clicked his jaw, "the Weaselette?"

Making Harry in turn angry again, "Don't call her that."

"What pray tell ended the delightful copulation with The Gryffindor Slag," Draco started bitterly sarcastic.

"Malfoy one more smart-arsed remark and I'll hex you into the floor leaving you for Filch clean up," Harry threatened, tightening his left fist, while his right hand fingered the wand inside in pocket, itching for Malfoy to give him one more good reason.

"I'll stop, only if you promise to stay for a while longer," Draco said carefully, not wanting to get his hopes up. Harry nodded, "Okay, Malfoy, I'll stay and answer your questions. But you have to ask me nicely first, or else I'm gone."

"Fine, when did you have a relationship with…the female Weasel and are you still with her," Draco rasped, as he tried to say her name in the nicest way he would think of without retching.

"It started at the end of sixth year, but only lasted a short while. I had decided to break it off because I didn't want her to get hurt, at least until we knew it was safe and the war had ended. But not anymore," Harry finished. He was unsure of why he was relaying all of this personal information to Malfoy in the first place; it was as if he almost wanted him to know for some daft reason.

"So then she's the one that you're dating," Malfoy asked slightly confused at the admission. Harry shook his head and explained, "No, Ginny is dating Dean again and I'm dating someone else."

"That doesn't make any sense, Potter," Draco indicated, "You just said that you planned to get back together with the female Weasel. Why are you not together-…? Not that I would approve of you with i it /i anyway."

Harry gave him a pointed look, "Shut it, that's not for you to decide. As for Ginny and I, circumstances changed and more importantly our hearts, that's all. She's more like a little sister now than a girlfriend to me, It would have been too strange."

Malfoy gave him a weird look, "Very well, who the bloody hell are you dating?"

"You really don't know," Harry sighed, "Are you being serious?"

Malfoy rubbed his temples, "I wouldn't be asking if I already knew, Potter."

"We have been dating since the beginning of this year, the whole school knows about it," Harry said.

Malfoy advanced stopping within two feet of Harry, well within Harry's level of ease, making him feeling edgy and uncomfortable. "Potter, not everyone in the school knows about it. I had no idea, therefore the rest of the Slytherins did not know. More than likely half the school doesn't have a bloody clue."

"Well I don't know what to say. It's been fairly obvious, it not my fault some people are suffering from being mentally incapacitated at the end of the war." Harry retorted, both knowing full well that he had been referring to the Slytherins.

"Potter just tell me who she is," Malfoy hissed, secretly vowing to seek out threaten the girl and make her break it off with Harry immediately or he would snap her head off if she even got within one hundred yards of Harry ever again.

"It really doesn't matter who she is," Harry said, exasperated, running his hands through his mussed hair.

"It mostly certainly does," Draco said firmly, unwilling to let it go.

Harry stared at him for a moment and then cracking his hands, making Malfoy cringe ever so slightly, "To be perfectly honest Malfoy, it will never work with us. We're too different, it's impossible."

"How so, we would have been friends in first year if it wasn't for you being so bloody high and mighty in refusing my hand," Draco reasoned in hopes he could get Harry to change him mind soon.

Harry frowned, "What did you expect was going to happen? You insulted my first friends at Hogwarts."

"He's a Weasely I had to." Malfoy said simply, wanting Harry to see his side of the story for once. Harry's brow furrowed, "I wasn't talking only about Ron you know; you insulted Hagrid as well."

Malfoy was puzzled, when did he make fun of Hagrid before he knew Potter? Draco did not remember. Potter must be delusional, "The ruddy half-giant? That was not until we were already enemies. Get your facts straight, Potter."

"Actually, Malfoy, I met Hagrid before I met wizards or any of the wizarding world for that matter."

Malfoy stared at him, mouth parted, "But what about the rest of your family?"

"I really rather not talk about this, especially with you. Now if you don't mind, I'm late to go and…" Harry trailed off awkwardly, he knew he did not have to meet her for another half hour but he really did not want to have this conversation with Malfoy; he already knew much more than Harry ever wanted him to know in the first place.

"I do mind. You don't have to leave for another half hour," Malfoy drawled, smirking as he watched Harry try to make excuses, seeing the effects the Veela charm were having of his mate. Harry was being a bit more compliant than usual with a delicious blush was spreading rapidly across the bridge of his nose and small freckles becoming increasingly obvious.

"I-uh, um…how did you-," Harry stuttered, feeling very hot and flustered, unsure of himself and his feelings toward Malfoy.

"It wasn't that difficult," Malfoy pointed to Harry's magical wristwatch, "I read the count-down on your time piece."

Harry glanced at it briefly, "Oh," he was at a loss for words.

Malfoy sighed, "I'm not going to make fun, Harry. You can tell me if you want, but don't leave, you promised to stay for the entire time. I swear I won't be too horrid."

"Then I suppose I could stay for a little while longer," Harry ended lamely, feeling like a complete twat for agreeing to spend another half hour in a darkened and abandoned classroom with a Veela who wanted nothing more than to bond with him; his sworn enemy of six years and Malfoy nonetheless. A difficult silence followed. Neither one of them knowing what to do or say. So Malfoy was the first to break it.

He breathed a sigh of relief and strained to regain his composure, "Listen, I know you're in a relationship right now, although you won't tell me her name. You've got to understand that without this bonding both of us will die within a few years of graduation, with half-souls I might add."

Harry was sick of this conversation always leading back to their bonding, "And what you don't understand is that I'm not a poof, that's not about to change at any time. I would much rather be with her. She is nice, sweet, caring, pretty, and she is a great person to be with. She does not insult or hex me at ever opportunity, with the added fact that she is a girl. All of which you seem to lacking in."

"So you would rather live for only a few years after school, without real feeling, and then die at such a young age with some nit-wit slag who would more than likely cheat on you, instead of accepting the bond?" Malfoy questioned, horrified at Harry's response.

How dare this girl get so close to _his_ mate, who did she think she was? It did not matter that he and Harry were enemies before, that was all irrelevant now. If he could accept Harry as his mate then why the hell was Harry having issues, girlfriends be damned. Harry was his, and always would be. This girl would be sorry for even coming near Harry when he got through with her. If he ever found out who she was, he would more than happily snap her neck in half, dismember her body into pieces then proceed to smugly dance upon her grave.

"I like girls," Harry growled.

Malfoy snorted, "That's the thing about Veela's inheritance; it doesn't matter, if you like Cornish-pixies or a have a fetish for house-elves, hell I used to like girls as well, Potter."

"And I still like girls! I'm not a bloody sausage jockey," Harry howled, crossing his arms in a rage, acting like a like a six-year-old throwing a temper tantrum.

Malfoy laughed, "Sausage jockey? Where did you come up with that-"

"Be serious, Malfoy. I'm not joking," Harry seethed interrupting him. Draco thought he looked stunning with his raven black hair in such disarray, his glasses that kept sliding down his nose as he pushed them up every so often with his brilliant green eyes flashing in their reflection, his chest heaving in anger and shortness of breath. He desired nothing more than to throw the boy against the teacher's desk snog the life out of him at that very moment. But more importantly, to steal him away from that hideous hag, who was currently at the top of his hex list even before the Pug and Weasel. Although he figured, he might have to rethink the Weasel hexing if he ever really wanted get close to Harry.

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" Harry yelled snapping fingers in front of Draco's face. What was he going on about now? Sweet mother of…that school cloak did nothing but hide his amazing body, although he may be smaller and slightly less built than Draco was, but that shirt defined his chest quite well, although one size smaller would be better.

"What are you going on about now, Potter?" Draco drawled with the aloofness that only a Malfoy could possess.

"Argh, I said that it wouldn't matter if I had a day left and you were my only chance of life. I still wouldn't bond with you!" Harry glowered trying is damnest to appear menacing, this only succeeding in making Draco rake over his body and eye him hungrily.

Merlin, why did he just notice this now, Malfoy had not been listening to a word he had been saying. Instead, he sat there thinking about how to bond him, "Stop looking at me like that you perverted git!"

Malfoy smile in a sinister fashion, saying something finally, but Harry was so caught up in his rant that he failed to hear it. Harry stopped and merely gazed at him, "What did you say?"

"I can prove that you are most definitely are," Draco repeated louder, currently grinning like a lunatic.

If glares could kill wizards, Draco would most certainly be dead within the first few seconds of his sentence and many times over. Harry was not pleased to say the least, and that meant the very, very least.

"For the last time-"

Draco interjected in spite of everything still grinning, "Yes, yes. You are not a bloody sausage jockey. I get it. Holy Hogwarts, you are as stubborn as all hell. With all of this protesting, you must really have something to hide. Nevertheless, don't you to be totally sure?"

"I already know for sure. I most definitely do not need to be advised on the direction my sexuality 'needs' to take, I know what I am," Harry snapped as he tried to reach for the wand in his pocket, taking more than he could handle. Draco was too fast. Foreseeing the action, he closed his fist around Harry's right wrist before he could get his wand out.

"Malfoy, what the hell," Harry shouted, struggling to free his wrist from Malfoy's grasp, panicking.

Draco thought that he could handle the contact of their skin for a short while, but sweet Merlin he was dead wrong. As soon as he felt Harry's skin under own his whole body felt like it was on fire. It was so intense that the only way that he knew how to stop it was to possess the smaller boy within his grasp. Harry saw a strange look in Malfoy's eye as he stared at him. Where Malfoy was touching him, it felt too good to be true, he wanted that feeling all over him; it scared him to think that Malfoy held that kind of power over him. He knew that he would have to get out of there, away from the Veela immediately, before anything happened; so he continued wriggle wildly, in hopes that he would wake Malfoy up.

Instead, the action made it worse and Draco desire Harry even more, so he slowly began pulling the nervous boy towards him. "Malfoy, stop it! Let me go now! What the hell do you think are doing?" Harry tried again.

"Argh!" Harry yelped when Draco had finally pulled him flush against his body.

Draco wrapped both arms around Harry's waist, so there would be no means for escape as stared down at the full lips inches from his own. Harry was horrified at the way Malfoy was holding him and staring at him as if he was some sort of sweet waiting to be consumed. It made him never want to be anywhere near the other boy ever again. He was not going to fall for Draco's stupid Veela charm; he was not a mindless twat like the rest of the population of the school. A moment after Harry finished his thought Draco's body roughly shoved him against the front of the teachers' desk, proceeding in covering Harry's mouth with his own.

At first, he was slow in his assault, in no hurry to deepen the kiss, merely content to feed upon the ambrosia of chocolate, apples and Harry's own sweet taste around his bottom lip. Draco nibbled gently on it, needing Harry to submit to his dominance. This caused the tiniest whimper to emerge from Harry's lips, parting them slightly. Finding this sound incredibly erotic and exciting, Draco coaxed his way into the hot little cavern, sweeping over place that he could find. Draco smirking against his mouth as he felt Harry's hand come up and find themselves curled around Draco's neck as Harry began to kiss Draco back with the same enthusiasm. They broke apart for a scant second only to catch their breath.

"Draco…" Harry whispered, sighing softly.

To Draco nothing was more exquisite than his own name on the tip of his beloved mate's tongue, in pure ecstasy. This time Harry pulled Draco's head down, initiating the second kiss by smashing his mouth up against Draco and forcing his own tongue into Draco's mouth. They both then moaned into the kiss moving to get closer to one another, never fully satisfied. They grabbed at whatever part of each other they could reach, as it began was a battle for dominance.

Draco's hands slithered from their place of holding him against the desk. Running his hands possessively down Harry's hips, he lifted him from the desk. The devilish hands found their way to Harry's arse, squeezing it, producing a pleasing squeak from the other boy. He knew that snogging would never be enough. He had to taste the entirety of smaller boy underneath him; who was now writhing and squirming in delight as he clutched at Draco's uniform shirt. Submitting to him fully. Removing one hand from the satisfyingly pert little behind, he travelled towards the top of Harry's pants, easing it inside the belt line, fingers gathering the fabric and pull it upwards, succeeding in freeing it from it confines.

Draco then broke the kiss as he started to nip lightly at the side of Harry's neck. Harry tilted his head faintly in order to give Draco better access. Harry was mewling Draco's name again, faintly, as he was unable to think past the magical things his mouth was doing to Harry's body. Draco moved both hands to Harry's chest as he began to undo the buttons of the offending shirt that still kept him from feeling his mate. It fell open revealing his olive-tanned skin and darkened nubs; Draco shifted his hands inside the shirt and across the lithe little body.

Harry heard a faint beeping noise, "Whassat…?" he mumbled into Draco's shoulder.

"Hmm? Ignore it, love," Draco breathed as he trailed wet, soft kisses down Harry's collarbone, drawing him closer.

The beeping continued, only getting louder, causing Harry's eyes to flutter open, he didn't remember even closing them to begin with. Where was he anyway? He looked around at his surroundings, becoming more awake by the second, noticing some rather intimate touches and what felt like kisses on him.

"What's that noise? What's going on?" he asked again.

"Just your watch I think," the body above him mumbled. Finally awake, Harry paled considerably, fearing the worst he spoke timidly, "Malfoy?"

"Mmmhm?" Malfoy responded as he then tried to move his hands further inside Harry's shirt, encircling him fully. Harry froze, his eyes widened, he then used all of him might to shove Malfoy away, making Draco stumble back and look at him silently for a moment.

"What the hell is your problem?" Malfoy said finally, puzzled at Harry's reaction, one minute he was grinding against him with just as much passion and the next he was looking horrified at Malfoy from a few feet away. Draco extended his arms trying to gather the boy back in his arms, but Harry would have none of it.

Harry was shocked he could not believe that he had been so affected by Malfoy's Veela charm, he had to get out of there and fast, he kept shaking his head in denial of the whole ordeal and stammered, "This-this, this never happened. I told you I'm not…I like girls, this wasn't supposed to happen…"

"How can you possibly still deny me after that? You were kissing me back with just as much; moaning and squirming like you were bloody well in fucking heat when I touched you, Potter!" Malfoy gaped in astonishment, unsure of what else to say.

"I was not! It was a mistake, it wasn't supposed to happen," Harry denied shaking his head still, gazing at him for a second then at the floor, before bestowing Malfoy with a fleeting glance. Harry remembering that his watch was still beeping, he checked it quickly and turned it off, "Sorry I'm late I have to meet someone."

Harry pushed by Malfoy, moving to the door, and had almost made it out when he heard Malfoy's voice say coldly, "That was no mistake, you're mine, Potter. You can't reject fate, especially me. I'll make you realize it soon enough."

Harry twisted his head to look over his shoulder, "Only in my nightmares, Malfoy," and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

* * *

He walked silently through the halls in a daze, clutching his cloak that he had grabbed on his way out in his fist, quickly buttoning up his shirt. 

What the hell was the matter with him? More importantly, what the bloody hell was the matter with Malfoy? This recent behaviour of his went far past Malfoy's normally creepy nature. It was as though Malfoy had woken up on morning with a completely different personality, old one it made no sense at all. This whole Veela inheritance thing was perplexing as all hell. How could people two people who so adamantly hated one before suddenly have the overwhelming desire to bond one another. But then again Malfoy had claimed to have never hated him.

_"I've never hated you, Harry."_

_"Well I don't believe you; that's not the Malfoy I know. We were insulting and hexing each other not even two weeks ago. It is just your Veela inheritance talking, so go back to the Slytherin dungeons and sleep it off. You will forget all about me in a few days. Merlin knows you have enough people actually willing to shag you for the rest of your life."_

_"Harry, for the love of Morganna, talk sense. You know that Professor Doge explained all this to us; this is not something you can just sleep off. Bollocks, I can't even control the way I feel when I'm near you. Your scent intoxicates me. Hell, being in this room with now is driving me near bloody insane. It makes me want to-"_

Harry shivered at the thoughts, Professor Doge indeed; this was all her fault to begin with. "How could Malfoy not hate me? He had always gone to such lengths to make my life and my friends' lives as hell-bent as possible for the past seven years, it just doesn't add up."

"Do be quiet, boy. Some of us are trying to sleep," a voice hissed beside him. A young woman frowned at him sleepily from her painting, shifting in her chair to get more comfortable.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am. I'm meeting someone here."

Another painting raised its head and stated in a deep baritone, "Don't be sorry, be quiet, and find somewhere less populated to think, it's really rather bothersome."

He sighed walked down the hall, sitting on a bench a few feet away. He closed his eyes and thought about everything. He had his girlfriend, she was smart, funny, great fun to be around, and not to mention very cute. He knew that he wasn't, he couldn't be. It was merely Draco's Veela charm that had turned the school into mindless gits. Wanting to snog those amazingly talented lips that turned him into a quivering mass whenever they turned his way had absolutely nothing to do with… Dear Merlin he was stopping right there. This was only a Veela reaction, plain and simple, so it could not be considered as cheating if he wasn't even in control of his own body!

"Harry, I've been looking everywhere for you," she called out as he ran towards him worry written all over her face.

Harry's thoughts faded. He looked over and smiled softly, standing up, he walked over to her, "Sorry I took so long, something up excepted happened, that's all." At least it was not a total lie; he just left out the details of it involving him and Malfoy snogging like hell on the teachers' desk. He proceeded in hugging her tightly and planting a quick kiss on her lips, to which she returned.

She beamed happily, sighing dreamily as their hands intertwined, "That's alright. Professor Flitwick needed extra help for his lesson tomorrow morning, so I volunteered to stay late and give him a hand."

Harry smiled, "Always helping out..."

"I thought I told you to leave us alone." The elderly man who had scolded him before said interrupting them, "Go snog face elsewhere! Teenagers this past century. Honestly - no respect for anyone."

The two laughed and ran down the hall, stopping at the edge of the stairs as it began to move. "Well, now that we have been deported where shall we go Mr. Harry Potter?" she teased, running her other hand up his arm. Harry suppressed a shiver.

He grinned, "Well my dear, I was thinking that the third floor would be a good place to go."

Her happiness evaporated quickly as she squeezed his hand, "Are you sure, Harry? I've heard that a three-headed monster lives up there in one of the secret rooms, waiting to eat wandering students after dark." They walked up the stairs the third floor hallway.

This made Harry chuckle, "I have it on good authority that music calms the savage beast. So of course, I brought along my magical violin just in case; if not I'll protect you, my sweet and innocent lass."

She fainted dramatically into his arms as they rested for a moment down the hall, "My hero," giggling as he leaned down kissing her nose as she continued, "You're so chivalrous and brave. It's no wonder you're a Gryffindor," Harry then kissed each of her fingers, hands, and mouth. Just as he was about to pull back, she laced her fingers with his and leaned forward, kissing him soundly, Harrys' back met with the wall.

After a few moments, an echo quite like footsteps a short distance down the hallway, coming closer it stopped what sounded like a few feet away. They then heard a small snarl behind them, but they merely ignored the sound. That was until they heard it once more.

Harry waving his hand in an effort shoo noise away. However, it had the opposite effect; there was s growl and someone stomped his or her foot. A voice said coldly, "Really, don't stop on my account. Please, I am so longing to see the two of you continue to suck faces. It is just so sickingly sweet. Good god, the sight makes me want to hurl."

This caused the two of them to break apart quickly, straightening their clothes. She was the one who got her voice back first so she spoke, "Sorry we didn't see you there, and no one ever comes up to this floor so…" Her voice then trailed off as she turned around seeing the person finally.

"Obviously," austere voice hissed in response.

She shifted uncomfortably out of the way slightly giving Harry a view of the person. Harry was stunned. There stood the infuriated beyond all belief was one Draco Malfoy. You could very well see the fumes of anger radiating from his rigid body. His hands were clenched into both tight fists, yet at the same time remaining, somehow, emotionally detached. Harry raised his eyes to meet Malfoy's own and both clashing with one another's; Draco's dark with fury, betrayal- and if he could read it right…lust? No, that could not be right.

Even though Draco was more enrage than he had ever recalled being at the sight of his mate with another, his Veela nature not being able help but notice the state of Harry's appearance. Still leaning against the wall, Harry was panting heavily, hair mussed in every which direction and his green eyes clouded with the same blush on Harry's cheeks he recognized from their previous encounter. Not to mention a delicious bit of skin showing where Harry had failed to finish buttoning his shirt, causing Draco to growl under his breath. The girl had to get what was coming to her for even touching his property, though not before getting it through her thick skull that Harry was his and his alone. Malfoy's did not share. Slytherins were known for their selfishness. Most importantly, Veela's did not allow anyone to touch his or her mates in such a manner and live to see the next day. So with the combination of the three, Draco was having a hard time not squeezing the life out of her at that very moment.

"…Draco Malfoy?..." She breathed lustfully, breaking the boys out of their daze, both realizing that Draco's Veela charm was having a mild effect on her.

Malfoy looked at her for a moment, then returning his gaze to Harry, with snide comment poised, "The Loony Bin, Potter?"

"Shut it, Malfoy. Don't act so surprised," He snarled finding his voice.

Malfoy raised a fine pointed eyebrow, "Surprised?" he glanced at the puzzled girl again, looking her up and down, and snorted loudly in disgust, "No, not surprised, just extremely disappointed."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry hissed, completely ignoring Luna. She was silently watching the argument unfold, unwilling to intervene, remembering the all of the years and how nasty things could get between the two of them.

"Really, Potter. The way that you were describing her earlier made it sound as though she was an angel of sorts. I was almost concerned that I actually might have had real competition for a little while." Malfoy smirked, becoming increasingly less angry and more entertained at the whole scenario.

It was then that Luna said something interrupting them, "What are you talking about? My honey-bunny lion and I have been dating since the beginning of this year. Although I would be willing to let you join in-," she fluttered her lashes at Draco.

He did not know whether to break into peals of laughter when he heard her say that or hurl at her suggestion. Though it became even harder to contain his amusement when he saw Harry virtually pale at the words. He then let out a grin of sheer unadulterated delight, to which in turn frightened Luna considerably, since she had never seen the Ice-Prince of Slytherin actually smile unless he had done something truly malevolent. And right now although she loved Harry dearly, she still could help but think how sexily evil Malfoy looked at that time.

Meanwhile, Harry was also trying to prevent himself from walking the feet extra feet and wrapping his fingers around Malfoy's neck in order to slowly drain the life out him. The thought of spending a lifetime in Azkaban for strangling a Malfoy really was not worth it, especially after the war had just ended last year. Then an idea hit him, which was far better than actually causing physical damage, he would use the Veela's own nature against him.

"What is it that you find so amusing, Malfoy?" Harry inquired, inching towards her, wrapping his arm securely around her slender waist. An innocent look plastered onto his face, with a smug look dancing in his eyes.

"Nothing at all."

Malfoy's voice was filled with cold fury again as he sent a glare to the hand and arm that Luna in turn had curled around Potter's middle in hopes that the death-glare would turn into an unforgivable curse, making her arm to rot and fall off. He at least wanted desperately to hex her face off for giving Harry such a loving smile in return as the Veela pull was broken when she looked at Harry.

"Then really, Malfoy. If you have nothing important, go find Pug-face to suck faces with her." Harry replied, feigning a yawn in an attempt to appear as bored as possible. Luna giggled at stupid joke he made, earning her a hate-filled glare from Malfoy.

"Potter, that was low. I'm taking 10 points from Gryffindor for even suggesting something so vulgar with that hideous monstrosity and another 5 for trying to make a pathetic excuse for a joke." Mate or no mate, the suggestion of him sucking faces with the pug-faced wench went far beyond revolting.

"You can't take off points from Gryffindor for telling him you to go snog your girlfriend," Luna huffed, sexy Malfoy or not, she was not going to allow such things to be said to her boyfriend, "I'm a prefect too. So I should know. That's abuse of power."

Malfoy turned to her, sneered angrily, "Go back to St. Mungo's, they must be worried sick about letting a Loony escaping and roaming through Hogwarts after dark with all of us innocent students asleep in bed."

Harry shot Malfoy his own death-glare. "Bloody hell, Malfoy, just bugger off. Can you not leave well enough alone for once?" Harry seethed as he stepped away from Luna slightly trying to get out his wand; however, she refused to let the grip on his waist slip fearing that he would hurt Malfoy.

A nasty smirk crept over Malfoy's features, "5 points from Gryffindor for you cheek, Potter. With another 20 for forcing me to be victimized to that god-awful sight of that slag and you snogging, then continuing to paw at one another, I would rather keep my stomach tonight. Have you people no self-restraint?"

Out of spite, Harry again pulled Luna closer to him and leaning into the embrace she had him in whole-heartedly, "That's calling the kettle black, you poncy arsehole! Naff off before you get what you deserve and I hex you!"

Malfoy snarled giving him a dirty look. Luna's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped at Harry colourful use of words. Luna twisted in his arms to loop up into his eyes, scolding him, "Harry James Potter! This is no time to get so argy-bargy, the pixies ought to scrub your mouth with a cleansing spell. You should apologize for threatening with such horrid language, even if you were defending my honour."

Harry grumbled to himself, refusing to say anything; that is until Luna gave him a sharp jab in the ribs and gave his a disapproving look. He finally muttered a "Sorry," to her, not looking at Malfoy. Satisfied, Luna smiled then addressed Draco, "That was not polite, Draco. Regardless of you being a prefect- I shall have to take 10 points for it and for abusing your responsibilities-" she informed in authoritative tone.

Malfoy tore his gaze from Potter, scowling maliciously at her. "That was the bloody point Loony, 25 points from your snivelly little house for having the audacity to call me by my first name and daring to take points from Slytherin. Veela charm or no Veela charm, that was just vile. With another 20 for continuing to grope Potter in front of me, after I told you to get away from him."

"Stop calling her names, Malfoy! She cannot help that you abusing your Veela charms," Harry challenged through clenched teeth.

After a second, Malfoy had seen and heard enough, he stomped forward and whipped out his wand, pointing it at Luna only inches from her face, "Get your filthy hands off him now or you'll get worse than a hex and that is a promise."

She stared at him confused, "What's the problem? Why do you care that I am touching him at all, Malfoy? I know you're a bit jealous of him, but you really can join if you want to…"

Before Harry could move to the pocket in his robes, Malfoy snarled and yelled, "I warned you. Impedimenta!" a yellow flash shot out from Draco's wand, hitting Luna with such force she was thrown against the wall two feet back before being frozen against it, unable to move a muscle.

"You bloody arsehole! Why did you do that? I'm going to hex you if you don't take the spell off her immediately," Harry yelled, as he finally was able to secure his wand and aimed it at Malfoy who was still focused on Luna Lovegood as she started blubbering silently as she could do nothing. Malfoy turned to Potter for a quick moment and rolled his eyes, "Shut it, Potter. Give me a moment and I shall deal with you as well. Expelliarmus!" he said, wand flying out of the hand of an angry and very surprised Harry Potter and rolled down hallway.

Malfoy then walked up to Luna's petrified body and stopped an inch away from her; "For the last time, stop trying to hit on me you vile hag! You wanted to know why I have such a problem with your horrid hands groping at him, Loony?" he began, paused for a moment, then continued, "He was never yours, and he never will be."

He laughed as he read the puzzled look in her eyes. He turned to Potter; who was almost foaming at the mouth and sputtering indignantly, wanting nothing more than to hex Draco into the ground. He hated that the Veela charm prevented him from purposely hexing Malfoy into oblivion.

Draco shoved him against the wall next to Luna. He covered his body completely over Harry's, pressing hard up against him in order to get him to stop struggling, as he smirked. He took one hand and used it to pin both Harry's wrists above his head, all while maintaining direct eye contact with the furious boy, ignoring that he was muttering obscenities and thrashing about to loosen Draco's hold on him.

Using his other hand, he trailed his fingers teasingly down Potter's face, neck, and chest. He looked over at Luna, whose eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, before he stated, "You see this utterly delicious boy within my grasp? He is not your boyfriend, nor will he ever be. He is my _mate , my_ sub. He belongs to me, Loony." He paused for a moment to see if Harry would say anything, but his eyes merely darkened with disdain and denial. "And I do not share my property, ever." He shot a quick sneer in Luna's way before he turned back, directing his attention to Harry once more, "Wouldn't you agree, _darling_?"

"I am bloody well not your fucking property, you self-absorbed prick! Get the bloody hell off me, Malfoy! I should kill you!" Harry sputtered furiously as he constantly tried to loosen Draco's grip on his body. he swore he would find a way to get around not being able to use magic on Malfoy. It suddenly dawned on him, why did he have to use magic at all when physical strength worked just as well? Even though Malfoy was bigger than he was, surely he could catch him off guard.

So Harry managed to get one knee from underneath him, he forcefully drove it up into Draco's groin. This caused Draco not to lose his grip, but to let out a grunt of pain and then slam Harry tighter against the wall, succeeding in producing an unwanted whimper to escape Harry's lips.

Draco in turn grinned at the noise, then saying cruelly, "You are not permitted to go around and let these creatures to put their filthy hands on your body. You know that this bond cannot be fought Potter, you're mine. I proved that last time in the classroom when I had you reduced to a pile moans and whimpers, squirming underneath me like a bitch in heat."

Before Harry could say anything, Draco forcefully pressed his mouth over Potters' own, causing Harry to try to twist away unsuccessfully. Draco snarled at the denial of his mate and using his fangs dragged Harry's lips back within reach. His tongue traced the seams of Harry's lips, and when Harry gasped, he took advantage of it by snaking his tongue past Harry's lips and into his mouth, searching and probing wherever he could reach. Sweet Mother of Morganna, he could not get enough of him. He slanted his mouth over Harry's repeatedly, tasting the sweet ambrosia that was Harry, his rightful bonded mate, leaning forward to devour as much as he could, just as Harry began to melt into him.

* * *

------------------ 

TBC? Or Not?

------------------

* * *

**Draco:** -sneering- That was pathetic. The author should definitely give up, stupid wench.

**Harry:** -puzzled- What'd you mean? I thought you like being in control...

**Draco:** -snotty- Well of course, Potter, but having that vile hag hit on me was awful. -mutters- And she tried to steal you...bitch.

**Harry:** -sighs- It's just a story Draco, not need to get all huffy. Besides there no need to insult Luna, she's really quite nice, even though she's a bit strange.

**Draco:** -angry- That's what I mean! Stop saying things like that! You're mine, succumb to my Malfoy Sex God Powers, Potter! -waves wand- Imperio!

**Harry:** -rolls eyes- Shut up, you know that doesn't work on me since Voldermort. Besides, I'm already yours, remember? -points to his collar which reads- HANDS OFF! PROPERTY OF THE ONE DRACO MALFOY-

**Draco:** -tugs collar and growls- Dammit, I forgot. Just be sure you don't either.

**Authoress:** So what do you both think? Draco? Harry?

**Draco:** That was a horrid excuse for a story. Needs lots more smut and bondage. Less of Loony Bin trying to steal what's mine.

**Authoress:** Hey, that's not nice! Remember this is only a teaser Draco, so it's not the full story, we have to get people to review to write it!

**Draco:** -pouts- It still needs more bondage. I've been bondage deprived for too long, because of someone who shall remain nameless. -glares at Harry-

**Harry:** Oy! Last time you left welts you great prat! It took weeks for them to heal! It was hard enough trying to explain them to Ron and Hermione once - they think I'm a bloody nutcase!

**Draco:** It's called marking Potter. And I do not give a damn if you tell them, the nitwits should've figured it out with the number of times I carried you out of the Great Hall.

**Harry:** -muttering- they still think I'm the top, good conquers evil after all...

**Draco:** -indignant- You a TOP? You are such a bloody bottom Potter. smirks You _like _to submit to evil and give up control - you're so not so innocent. My Golden bottom Boy. -pets him-

**Harry:** -swats Draco's hand away, embarrassed- Draco! You promised not to tell anyone that humiliating name!

**Authoress:** -coughs- Um, as great as this conversation is, you still have yet to tell me what you though of the story Harry?

**Harry:** I really liked it! smiles You've done a good job; I hope you continue to write it! hugs her

**Authoress:** -smiles and snuggles him- Aw thanks Harry honey, you're too cute!

**Draco:** -snatches Harry away and glares at her- Don't make me hex you like I did Loony. We've already had this conversation. Malfoy's don't share!

**Authoress:** -pats him- I know dear, I know. As long as I get a back order of 50 videotape after.

**Harry:** -horrified- Videotapes! What videotapes? Draco what the hell is she talking about?

**Draco:** -sheepish- Erm, nothing Potter, absolutely nothing. Shush up now. People must review.

**Harry:** -glares- Draco Malfoy...

**Draco:** -ignores him- Right, everyone review. The author really is a feedback junkie.


End file.
